The radial carcass reinforcements of aircraft tires generally comprise several plies of textile cords, which are anchored to at least one annular bead member. A first group of reinforcing plies are generally wound around said annular bead member from the inside to the outside, forming turn-ups, the respective ends of which are radially spaced from the axis of rotation of the tire. The second group of plies are generally wound around the annular bead member from the outside to the inside of the tire.
Aircraft tires typically use numerous layers of ply which can significantly contribute to the tire weight. The numerous layers of ply may result in bead durability issues. It is thus desired to provide a lightweight efficient tire structure having improved bead durability. It is a further desired to provide an improved bead structure wherein the use of inside turn-up plies and outside turndown plies and their respective locations are optimized. Thus an improved aircraft tire is needed, which is capable of meeting high speed, high load and with reduced weight.